Treatment study of people with AIDS related Non Hodgkin's Lymphoma without nervous system involvement sponsored by the AMC and the NCI. Consecutive patients will be staged and treated with modified Chop Chemotherapy & antiretroviral therapy with Stavudine (D4T), Lammivudine (3TC) & Indinavir (IDV). Patients will receive a minimum of 4 cycles of chemotherapy, at least 2 cycles of chemotherapy beyond a complete tumor response for a maximum of 6 cycles of chemotherapy. Patients will be followed for safety & toxicity, antitumor response, antiviral response as indicated by T cell subsets & HIV -1 RNA & survival. Patients will have pharmacokinetic sampling on day 1 of the first cycle of chemotherapy. (AMC 005)